


Panic! At the Dorm Room

by AParticularlyLargeBear



Series: Shadowrun College [3]
Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParticularlyLargeBear/pseuds/AParticularlyLargeBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gobbet really ought to stop playing loud music late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic! At the Dorm Room

Is0bel watched with a mixture of exasperation and wry amusement as her roommate danced her way across the floor, lost in her own little world of music, singing snatches of words to herself that only had the vaguest relation to the tune that was currently coming through her computer’s speakers.

Gobbet was not precisely the college’s next idol.

Is0bel looked back to her desk and scowled. Her laptop was open next to a pile of assorted wires, screwed, and electronics that she was currently fiddling with, trying to assemble them – eventually – into a working machine. She’d done similar before, but working from scratch was new, and proving tougher than expected.

“C’mon, Izz, break it down!”

A sidelong glance. Gobbet was striking an air guitar pose. Is0bel snorted. “No way.”

Gobbet spun around, pushed out both hands, which was apparently her idea of busting a move.

“You are really lucky I’m not filming this. Instant gif material.”

Gobbet mocked pouted. “Hey, pipe down! You don’t see me making fun of you spending all your time glued to the computer!”

“Yes you do.”

“What? Nahhh! I wouldn’t do that!”

“It was half an hour ago.”

“All in the past, then!”

Is0bel opened her mouth, then shut it again, scowling. There was no arguing with Gobbet when she was like this. Well, more or less no arguing with Gobbet ever, unless you came at just as strange an angle as she did. Verbal ambush.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Is0bel blinked. Who could that be? It was late, most people should be in…

She was suddenly very aware of just how loud Gobbet’s music was.

Shit.

Jumping up, Is0bel scrambled to open the door, Gobbet just a step behind. Standing outside was a troll girl that Is0bel vaguely recognised – had heard her name during one of those interminable floor meetings. J… something. J-mumble- Zhang. Her hair was unevenly cut, shorter on the left side of her head, where her horns were more prominent. She was wearing a loose tank top, shorts, and an expression of mild irritation.

“Hi. You mind shutting off the music? It’s late and I have a 9am lecture tomorrow.”

Is0bel glanced down, to her feet. This was awkward. “Um, sure. Sorry.”

“Great. Thanks. Maybe save it for the weekend.”

“Jesus Christ. Turn off that fucking music!”

Is0bel’s head snapped up. Stomping angrily up behind Zhang was _another_ troll. What was with her luck running across trolls recently? Is0bel recognised this guy too – mostly because she’d heard football players calling what she assumed was his nickname; Nightjar. Regardless, he was big, burly, and while Is0bel recalled him usually having a genial smile on his face, he was assuredly NOT smiling this time. Is0bel froze up. She wasn't good at social situations, and she  _really_ wasn't good at trying to calm down angry football players.

Nightjar shouldered past Zhang, anger flashing across her face. She caught him by the shoulder.

“Hey, man. Cool off. I already spoke to them.”

Nightjar rounded on Zhang, aggressively jutting his tusks forward. “Yeah? And? Music’s still on, bro.”

Rather than getting in the big guy’s face, Zhang stuck her hands in her pockets and shrugged. “Bugs me just as much as it bugs you, but you don’t see me swinging my dick around. Go back to bed, man.”

“You putting me to bed now? Try it,” Nightjar puffed out his chest, hands clenching into fists.

Is0bel had seen this before – guy was spoiling for a fight, he was just looking for a reason. Zhang had to realise that, right?

“Hey go ahead and take a swing,” Zhang shrugged again. “I’m not looking for a fight, but I mean, if you want to be known as the guy who punched out Raymond Black’s daughter, then be my guest.”

Nightjar blinked. “Raymond Black? That civil worker guy?”

Zhang nodded. Is0bel exchanged a glance with Gobbet, raised an eyebrow; she was much, much better at figuring out if other people were lying.  The ork tilted her head to the side then raised a palm in an ‘I dunno’ gesture. Is0bel had definitely heard of the name Raymond Black before; kind of a local philanthropic legend. Guy had built homeless shelters, a youth centre, ran a soup kitchen, the works. She supposed if you were going to be rich, there were worse things to do with the money. She’d never heard anything about him having kids though, even if it seemed like a strange bluff to make, if Zhang was lying.

Nightjar frowned, dropping back a step. “You’re a troll,” he sounded uncertain.

“I’m adopted. There was a big story about it. Which Raymond hated got out in the news, by the way.”

There was a moment of intense staring, then Nightjar sighed and shook his head. “All right, you’ve made your point. Sorry for being an asshole, been on double football practice all week and really need my damn sleep.”

Zhang smiled easily. “It’s cool, man. Sucks being tired,” she jerked her head meaningfully at Gobbet. “I’m sure she’ll get right on it.”

Amazingly, Gobbet took the hint and switched off her music. Nightjar gave a nod and walked off down the hall. Zhang, for her part, lingered. She seemed like she had something else she wanted to say. Is0bel didn’t really care; it was late, she was up to elbows in computer parts, and she had thoroughly exhausted her social capacity for the day.

Advancing to the door, Is0bel tried a smile at Zhang. “Thanks for the help. Good ni-“

As she made to close the door, Zhang interrupted. “You have good taste in music,” she was looking past Is0bel, to Gobbet. “Makes better listening earlier in the day though.”

Gobbet grinned and Is0bel suppressed a groan. Great, her roommate was striking up a conversation.

“Raymond Black’s really your dad?” asked Gobbet.

Zhang nodded, then something passed across her face. Concern. “Uh… I’d prefer if you didn’t spread that around, though. I’ve been trying not to make a big deal about my family, just wasn’t sure how else to get Nightjar to back off.”

Gobbet cocked a finger at Zhang, winked, made a shooting noise. “Secret’s safe with me and Izz, right?”

“Uh… yeah.”

Zhang beamed. “Thanks…” she hesitated “Actually, I didn’t get your names.”

“I’m Gobbet, she’s Is0bel.”

“Jenny. Or Mouse, if you want,” her smile turned sheepish. “I was getting to bed, wasn’t I? Night guys, maybe I’ll see you around college,” Zhang made a slightly awkward wave.

“Later!” Gobbet managed to call as Is0bel shut the door.

Ugh. Peace and quiet. Finally.

Gobbet glanced to her.

“The hell does someone _that_ size get the name ‘Mouse’?”

“Your name is Gobbet.”

“Rude. I’m gonna have noodles, want some?”

Is0bel had seen the ominous goop that Gobbet tried to claim was noodles before. “I’ll pass.”

“Eh, suit yourself,” Gobbet strolled off to her side of the room, started rooting around in the nest of boxes underneath her bed.

It could have been _worse_ so far as roommate assignment went. Is0bel just wished that Gobbet took a few less cues from her beloved rats.


End file.
